halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Special Operations Commander of the Covenant
Color? I've looked at many pics of Ultras, and i can't find any color difference. I don't think the Spec Op is any different then normal Ultra commanders. --User:Donut THX 1138 21:33, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Actually, Spec Op Commanders have pure white for armor, while normal Ultras have silver in a few places Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 04:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Wouldn't be too sure about that. They might look a little different, but its not likely intentional. -ED 04:44, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::Look at the opening picture for the Ultra and for the Spec Ops Commander. Commanders have dark white (rechecked sources), and Ultras have pure white. Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 05:04, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::Which can just as easily be attributed to the lighting of the images. -ED 16:52, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, there's one way to see who's right. If there's a modder here that does it for fun, he could put the Ultra model and Commander model under the same light and take pictures. Respect them Grunts, --Mouse among men 01:32, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I can do it for you.... ::Which of these does not belong? -ED 21:56, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Rtas 'Vadumee's (the only confirmed spec ops commander) may not be pure white because of his position as a spec ops commander. Rather, it could be due to the fact that he's a commanding officer (he's not seen answering to a Zealot, but directly to the High Prophets). When I use the term commanding officer, I mean in relation to executive officer and operations officer (commanding officer=1st in command, executive officer=2nd in command, operations officer=3rd in command) The Covenant may not have direct versions of those positions in their unit groupings, but they would no doubt have commanding officer positions. They may use secondary colors to distinguish commanders from other members of the same rank (such as how a regular Ultra is seen with black as their secondary color but 'Vadumee's armor is completely white). Evidence of this might be Zealots, who have yet to be featured with a secondary color other than gold. Much as with modern day flag officers, a Zealot would virtually ALWAYS be a commanding officer, and thus would always be seen with their secondary color as the same as their primary color. However, this is assuming that secondary colors do indeed play that role and that 'Vadumee's color scheme is due to him being a commanding officer. Idolo 12:23, 29 March 2007 (UTC) i dont under stand what your sayin say again User:Kami-Sama I think that the SpecOps ranks work the same as normal field ranks, like a SpecOps minor would be equal to a normal minor and a SpecOps major would be equal to a normal major. In the novel "The Flood", it is said that a SpecOps officer is 2 ranks below a councilor, and 2 ranks below a councilor is an Ultra so this could mean that a SpecOps officer and Ultra are equal in rank. A SpecOps commander is above an officer as a Zealot is above an Ultra. This could mean that a SpecOps commander is about the same rank as a Zealot Field Master User:Grunt of Doom commander on gravemind Im not shall about normal mode but on heroic There's a spec ops commander about half way though the level gravemind after the gardan area were there are berserking bruts killing grunts theres a enegy bridge and after that you as the chief walk in to the room with the invisible spec ops elites you kill them and go into the corridor. in the corridor theres a white elite that I thought was a ultra but after a closer look with my flashlight it turns out he had a silver secondarly colour not steal/dark grey. User:Kami-Sama :They are THE SAME. -ED 21:05, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Image Will I crop it to make it smaller, because frankly, I think it's too big. Mah new sig!-->Thunderstream328 11:30, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Theory of rank The rank "Special Operations Commander of the Covenant" resembles the human rank "Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps" to me. So possibly are there "Special Operations Commanders" which are of a lower rank? Also, I was thinking that perhaps the Special Operations command chain is seperate from the standard rank system, like the Human's Navy, Marine and Army rank systems. Also, the term 'Commander' in the name leads me to personally believe that the rank is similar to that of a Zealot and that the rank "Special Operations Commander of the Covenant" would be equal to, if not higher than, a field master. If I were to combine these two theories I would go as far to say that perhaps the hypothetical rank of "Special Operations Commander" would be equal to 'Field Master' and that the "Special Operations Commander of the Covenant" would be in command of them all, or if there are many, they would be higher commanders. I really would like to see other's opinions on my theories and for them not to be changed from the way they have been written from anyone but myself (I have it saved! I can check! :P) So yes, please, give me feedback! --Necrosis103 22:23, 2 February 2009 (UTC)